


Fun and Games at the Bar...and Other Places

by SevenRuby



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Badass Female, Bar, Drinking, F/M, Hookups, Sex, attempts at dom behavior, playing pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenRuby/pseuds/SevenRuby
Summary: All she wanted was a quiet night out with friends to de-stress, then she looked over and saw him!This is a ‘Choose your own Douchebag’ story.  Some suggestions for said douchebag include; Spencer from TWD (Alexandria), Cole Trenton from SPN, or perhaps one of the British Men of Letters, or even your favorite Savior douchebag.  Either way, have fun with it!





	Fun and Games at the Bar...and Other Places

You had finally run into someone you were willing to take home and fuck their brains out. He was handsome and kind and funny and he pushed all your buttons. Tall, check, dark (though it could have been blond and you still would have fucked him), check, attractive, check, and he made your stomach flutter. The only draw back was you met him at a bar while out with your girlfriends and he had an eye for ALL the girls in the place. Scoping out some of the females, you noticed a lot of appreciative glances thrown his way. Some of the women looked ready to drop panties right then and there.

Unfortunately, you tended to have bad luck with guys you met at bars. You had no intention of hooking up with anyone tonight, you just wanted to relax and have a drink or two and some fun shooting pool or playing darts. But he was putting a monkey wrench in your good intentions.

Your last relationship had been a disaster and only lasted three months. Brad turned out to be a class A dick. He had brought out the worst in you and you were a monumental bitch to him. Your fights were epic and loud and you both had the police called on you more times than you could count. Luckily, no arrests, just warnings to keep the noise down. Neither of you had ever gotten physical with the other. You couldn’t stand that he had tried to be so controlling, that he didn’t want you to be your own person. He wanted to be your whole world and that just wasn’t going to happen. He simply wasn’t that important to you.

When you had had enough of his shit, you broke it off before letting it get too deep. Fortunately, when he realized he wasn’t the center of your universe, he walked away feeling it would be too much work to get you to worship the ground he walked on. Brad had been a lazy bastard.

So, there you were with your friends, chalking a cue and easily missing half of your shots when you saw a gorgeous man out of the corner of your eye. He was watching you and your friends play, not encroaching, but having a good time with his buddy while they both enjoyed the entertainment of watching you and your friends’ half-assed pool playing.

You stood up from a missed shot, looked over at him, smiled then winked. His smile amped up a notch and he nudged his friend. Grabbing his beer bottle, he ambled over to say hi.

“Hey there. You look like your having fun!”

“You do, too.” You replied with another smile.

“Any chance my friend and I can get next game?”

“Um, sure. That should be ok.” You look to your pool partner and she nods.

“Cool. How bout we get the next round?” He raised his eyebrows, asking permission before assuming you and your friends would want more to drink. You liked that. He also got points for not trying to teach you how to play 8 ball.

A few hours later and you and he were in the back of a cab and you were telling the driver your address. Not long after that, both of you were in your foyer, lips glued together, frantically shedding clothes, nearly tripping over yourselves as you led the way to your bedroom.

Naked on the bed, he mapped your body with his tongue and lips and you stroked him everywhere you could reach. Finally, his mouth touched the juncture of your legs and you felt his tongue at your most intimate spot. Oh, my lord, that boy knew what to do with his tongue! He had you writhing and moaning and so close to the edge that you could almost see into the abyss.

Just as you were about to fall over the cliff, he spoke, and your mood was shattered.

“Don’t come.” He said in a commanding voice, leaving you on the edge as he abandoned your clit and moved up to suckle a nipple, the tip of his cock just grazing your lower lips.

Like being drenched in ice water, you froze and your arousal was just gone, all the previous enjoyment of the evening vanished like a pie set in front of Dean Winchester.

“What did you just say?” You ask in a low, controlled voice.

“Don’t come. Not until I say you can. I _will_ punish you if you disobey me.” He had the audacity to say between nibbles on your breasts, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

You paused as the words washed over you, annoyance bleeding over to anger that this nobody thought he had the right to order you around. You had never gotten into the alternate sex scene. You had explored it once or twice and it did nothing for you.

“Yeah, that’s not happening. Get off me.” Flat, even, assertive tone to match the look in your eyes. You stare at his face to see confusion written all over his features.

“What…?” was all he could manage as you threw him out of the moment. Defiance was the last thing he expected after your perceived compliant and sweet behavior at the bar. It seemed he confused your alcohol infused stumbling at the bar as submissive behavior.

“Get. The fuck. Off me.” You paused to see if he moved. “Now!”

He had continued to stroke and caress you while you spoke, not noticing your withdrawal at first. Finally, he saw the signs you were no longer excited and inflamed at his touch as you ordered him to move. He lifted up to hands and knees to hover over you, then narrowed his eyes, determined to bring you back to the state you were in before he uttered those unfortunate words. Unfortunate for him anyway.

Your body was rigid as you sat up and scooted back putting yourself against the headboard before swinging your legs off the bed. “Hey, wait. Where are you going?” He reached for you as you stood, but you easily avoided him as you walked away from him in all your naked glory.

You looked over your shoulder at him when you entered the bathroom and told him, “We’re done. Get your shit and get out of my house.”

“Wait a minute. What just happened? You wanted this just as much as I did.” He asked, not believing you didn’t want this anymore, his dick still hard and smacking at his lower belly as he moved from his hands and knees to sitting on the edge of the bed.

Leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, you shake your head and snark, “It’s a good thing you’re pretty.” You waited for him to say something, but he only frowned at your comment. Voice as cold as the tundra, you tell him, “Ordering someone not to come is not something you drop on them in the middle of sex. That shit needs to be discussed prior to any action taking place. Now, get dressed, and get out of my house.”

“Seriously? You’re butthurt because I told you not to come?” He shakes his head and mutters, “Big fucking baby. Probably a lousy lay anyway.”

“Yep, so totally done. Resorting to insults to protect your manhood is the last straw. And by the way, D/s and S/M are so not my thing. If you had bothered to ask I would have told you that and this could have been a very enjoyable night. Now, you have five minutes to leave or you will not like the consequences.” You told him, confidence and surety radiating off of you, your nakedness only enhanced the effect.

He just stared at you then slowly stood up and started prowling over to you with a predatory gleam in his eye and a grin on his lips. His body language was saying ‘she’s not really saying no, she wants me to try harder.’

“Sweetheart, whatever you are thinking, I suggest you don’t. You _will_ not like what happens.” You warned him.

He didn’t listen and grabbed at your left arm when he got close. The next thing he knew, he was on his stomach, not knowing how he got on the floor. You had used a Krav Maga Police hold to immobilize him, then used a foot sweep to take him down. His shock kept him immobile for a few seconds and then he started fighting the hold. You simply bent his wrist back towards his forearm until he stopped moving. Once you let up on the pressure, he started trying to get up again.

“Keep fighting and you’re going to dislocate your shoulder or make me break your arm.”

He stopped wiggling for a moment, long enough to turn his head and look at you with loathing in his eyes.

“Bitch, let me up.” He growled.

“Hmm, no, I don’t think so, not yet. I have some ground rules since you refused to leave when I asked you to.”

“Let me up and I’ll leave.”

“Ya know, for some reason, I just don’t believe you. So now we have a conundrum. I let you up, you come after me, cuz ya know, you’ll have to prove to yourself you’re still a man. Manly. Alpha Male! And we both know, I probably won’t be able to hold you down for the rest of the night. Now, I can be a bit paranoid thanks to my ex-boyfriend, so I have things stashed all over my house. Things for my protection. Like zip ties and phones to name a couple.” You also had weapons stashed in strategic places, but he didn’t need to know that.

You waved a zip tie that you had grabbed from the bathroom in front of his face before bending forward to capture his other wrist and had them tied together before he realized what you had done. Once you had his hands secured behind his back, you took two steps back to the bathroom and grabbed the cordless phone, prepared to call the cops.

You stood in the bathroom door, watching him struggle to turn over and sit up. Once he’d moved himself into a sitting position, you noticed he no longer had his hard-on and you snickered to yourself.

He sat on the floor with a sullen look on his face. He had never been in a situation like this and he wasn’t sure what to do. Women had been falling over him since he was a tween, and he couldn’t remember when he hadn’t been able to get his way. “So, what now?” He ground out. You know he’s pissed and you got a little bit of amusement out of it.

“Well, this can go a couple of different ways. You cooperate and leave, or you don’t and you end up hurt, in jail, or both.” You stated matter of fact while you pulled on some fresh clothes and faced him to prevent him seeing when you stashed a small revolver at your back. His eyes never left you as you moved around your room. “So, what’s it going to be? Easy or hard?”

You studied him as he took in this information. He didn’t look like he was going to choose the easy way, so you decided to give him a little more information to help him with his decision.

“We never got around to the usual ‘get to know you’ questions, did we. Stuck with bar trivia and then hopped straight into bed without really finding out much about each other.” You added. The look on his face said, ‘yeah, so?’

You shook your head at his mulish behavior. How you ever thought he would be worth banging was a mystery.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Leaning against the bathroom doorframe again, you crossed your arms, waiting for a reply and got nothing. He just stared at you, remaining silent. “No? Not gonna play? Ok, I’ll start. I was Security Forces in the Air Force for eight years. When my second enlistment was up, I was recruited by Bluestone Security.” You dropped that tidbit of information to see if he reacted, omitting the fact that you were a Special Investigator during your second enlistment. Bluestone was one of the better known and exclusive private security firms in the States and they only hired top notch people. You had been working for them for five years. You basically just told him not to expect you to lay down and roll over. And that you were pretty badass.

His eyes got a little wider as he sat on your bedroom floor and took in that information. It seemed like he was a little less antagonistic as he absorbed what you told him. Still saying nothing, he continued to sit and stare at you, but his look was more speculative now. You shook your head and rolled your eyes. You moved behind him while he swiveled his head to keep you in sight.

“What are you doing?”

“Relax, I’m just going to help you stand up and then we’re going to move out to the foyer.”

Gripping both of his biceps, you helped lever him into a standing position and walked him out of your bedroom and into the hall where all his clothes were.

“I want your word that you will not try anything, that you will get dressed then walk out the front door. Will you do that?”

He looked at you with eyes half lowered, thinking. He slowly nodded, then looked away.

“I need you to say it.”

“You have my word that I will get dressed and leave, and that I will not try anything.” His sincerity rang out and you nodded to him.

You sighed with relief, motioning him to turn around. You cut the zip tie, then stepped back out of reach while he got dressed, keeping your hand behind your back in reach of the pistol. He moved to the door but hesitated before turning the knob, turning his head to look at you one more time.

“Sorry it didn’t work out. Sorry you felt the need to tie me up. Just…sorry.” And then he left. You quickly closed and locked the door. And you slumped against the wall, closed your eyes and took a deep breath. And thanked whoever above was listening and that it hadn’t turned out worse.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rqIo4o5ZfY  
> The link for the training video showing the hold. In case you are interested.


End file.
